Such electrical switches, which may be in the form of a short-stroke key, are primarily used as switching elements in keyboards, control panels etc.
JP 10 255 579 A discloses an electrical switch in the form of a short-stroke key having a housing, and a contact system located in the housing. The switch also has an actuating member for acting on the contact system. The housing comprises a base and a cover, the flat cover being fixed to the upper side of the base. One disadvantage of this switch has been found to be the complex manner in which the cover is fixed. Furthermore, the housing is not impervious to contaminants, with the result that the switch is susceptible to faults.
EP 0 743 663 A1 also discloses an electrical switch, where the cover is pushed over the base. The cover therefore covers the base on the upper side and at least partially on the side face. The cover is fixed by means of latching tabs that are latched onto latching lugs located on a side face of the base. This manner of fixing the cover is complex and susceptible to faults as well. Furthermore, the laterally protruding latching lugs on the base are disadvantageous, and above all, make it necessary for the base to have a significant physical size.